ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Limbus
Limbus is a mysterious dimension accessible from the celestial realm of Al'Taieu. Similar to Dynamis, these areas are intended as a challenge for advanced players at the highest levels. Items can be obtained here that can be redeemed for upgraded Artifact Armor and Rare/Ex equipment. Limbus is comprised of two major regions: Temenos and Apollyon. Either section has variable areas leading to a "central" area, eventually leading to a boss fight with a prototype Biotechnological Weapon. Items obtained from these bosses can be redeemed for pieces of two mysterious new sets of armor from the Near East. How to Enter Limbus To enter Limbus areas, you must currently be on Chapter 8-1 or higher of Chains of Promathia. This is needed in order to access Al'Taieu, from where Limbus may be entered. Two Key Items are required for each party member's entry into a Limbus area. The first is Cosmo-Cleanse, purchased from Sagheera in Port Jeuno for 50,000 gil; the second is a Key Card for the corresponding area one wishes to enter, which are "dropped" by Aw'euvhi NMs spawning in the area of each of the respective Limbus entrances (Swirling Vortexes) in Al'Taieu. Entrance locations and cards required are as follows: *Be advised that players will lose both of their Key Items upon entry into a Limbus area. Be sure that you are ready before entering. Limbus Rules Maximum Number of Players: 18 (one full Alliance) Time: Your alliance will begin most areas with a time limit of thirty minutes (Earth time); areas in Central Temenos grant 45 minutes instead. These amounts may be increased through time extensions gained by opening certain chests throughout each route. (Maximum possible time currently unknown.) *As opening a chest may cause other chests to disappear, however, not all chests are recommended to be opened; many Limbus runs have already been successful with only one time extension chest used. Entering: Unconfirmed: As your Key Items are lost upon entering a Limbus area, you will not be able to re-enter if you exit prematurely (by returning to your Home Point after a K.O., or Warping out of the area). Reentering: After completion of a Limbus run—through opening the final chest, through time running out, or through a complete wipe—72 hours (Earth time) must pass before you may enter another Limbus area. Clearing: Upon opening the area's final treasure chest, the Limbus area will be cleared and you will automatically exit. Death: Unconfirmed: As with Dynamis, Experience Points continue to be lost if you are defeated within Limbus. it is not possible to gain Experience or Limit Points through defeating enemies in these areas. Chests Treasure Chests are scattered throughout each Limbus area. They may appear when certain enemies are defeated, disappear as soon as other chests are opened, or even change contents under certain conditions. Not all contain items, either. Contents of chests can usually be determined by their color, as follows: *'Blue and Gold Chests:' Time Extension (10 minutes?) *'Dark Brown and Gold Chests:' Items (AF+1 materials, Ancient Beastcoins, area access chips) *'Light Brown and Metal Chests:' HP/MP recovery, "ability regain" (removal of status effects?) Note that chests may also be (or become) Mimics in some locations; Others may contain enemy spawn triggers; Still others may cause different effects, even though they seem to be a different color. Caution is advised. Limbus Areas In each Limbus area, colored chips (similar in appearance to the colored chips obtained from enemies in Pso'Xja, or chips purchased to be used with Strange Apparatuses) may be found. Each type of chip is exclusive to that Limbus area. They are required for access to further, more advanced areas of Limbus. Further, different methods of progression are used for each of the two Limbus regions, as described below. Temenos: Trading a single colored chip obtained from one of the three initial areas to the entrance in Al'Taieu at time of entry will open access to one of the first three floors of Central Temenos. A different colored chip may be found on each of these floors; trading all three chips will open access to the final floor of Central Temenos, where Proto-Ultima may be fought. Area layout is as follows: Obtain: Ivory Chip |width="5%" valign="middle" align="center" | |BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" width="32%" valign="top" align="center" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| East Temenos (Avatar "Bosses" found randomly in chests; not all may be encountered) Obtain: Scarlet Chip |width="5%" valign="middle" align="center" | |BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" width="31%" valign="top" align="center" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| West Temenos Obtain: Emerald Chip |} Obtain: Orchid Chip ---- Floor 2 Requires: Scarlet Chip Obtain: Cerulean Chip ---- Floor 3 Requires: Ivory Chip Bosses Obtain: Silver Chip ---- Final Floor Requires: Orchid Chip, Cerulean Chip, Silver Chip Chance of spawning from opened chests(?) Enhanced Koenigstiger Enhanced Pygmaioi Enhanced Kettenkaefer (Beetle) Enhanced Salamander (Raptor) Enhanced Jelly Enhanced Makara Enhanced Akbaba Kingslayer Doggvdegg (Orc) Ji'Gho Ageless (Quadav) Koo Buzu the Theomanic (Yagudo Summoner) Final Boss Proto-Ultima |} Apollyon: Trading all four colored chips (found in all four initial areas) to the entrance in Al'Taieu at time of entry will open access to Central Apollyon, where Proto-Omega may be fought. Area layout is as follows: Obtain: Magenta Chip |width="5%" valign="middle" align="center" | |BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" width="50%" valign="top" align="center" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Northeast Apollyon Obtain: Smoky Chip |} Obtain: Charcoal Chip |width="5%" valign="middle" align="center" | |BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" width="50%" valign="top" align="center" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Southeast Apollyon Obtain: Smalt Chip |} Rewards Limbus offers a breadth of rewards, based largely on trade of items obtained. Artifact Armor +1 (Details to follow later. For now, see Artifact Armor.) Narisha and Homan Armor Wilhelm in Mhaura works for the Brugiare Consortium, representing clients from the Near East. Trading him parts from Proto-Ultima and Proto-Omega (found in the chests they leave behind following their defeat) will cause his clients to reward you with parts of the Narisha and Homan armor sets. Rewards are as follows: ;Obtained from Proto-Ultima: :Ultima's Cerebrum: Narisha Turban :Ultima's Heart: Narisha Manteel :Ultima's Claw: Narisha Gages :Ultima's Leg: Narisha Seraweels :Ultima's Tail: Narisha Crackows ;Obtained from Proto-Omega: :Omega's Eye: Homan Zuchetto :Omega's Heart: Homan Corazza :Omega's Foreleg: Homan Manopolas :Omega's Hind Leg: Homan Cosicales :Omega's Tail: Homan Gambieras *Both sets of armor are Level 75. Other information about these armor sets is not fully translated as of yet. Other Equipment The following equipment can be obtained in exchange for 75 Ancient Beastcoins: :Boxer's Mantle :Brutal Earring :Locquacious Earring The following equipment can be obtained in exchange for 150 Ancient Beastcoins: :Flawless Ribbon :Charger Mantle :Jaeger Mantle Sources Kaoz's Limbus Image Guide FFXI Wiki Limbus Information Limitbreak LS Limbus data